Potwór z Loch Noss/scenariusz
Podczas wycieczki nad jezioro Loch Noss Fineasz i Ferb postanawiają poszukać dowodów na istnienie legendarnego potwora. Znajdują go, jednak okazuje się, że potwór jest całkowicie łagodny i pragnie tylko chronić fakt swojego istnienia. Fretka wraz z Jeremiaszem zostaje ratownikiem nad jeziorem. Strach przed potworem bardzo utrudnia jej pracę. Dundersztyc postanawia wykorzystać cynk zawarty w wodzie jeziora do niecnych celów - problem w tym, że nie przychodzi mu do głowy żadne jego zastosowanie. Część I (Rodzina Flynn-Fletcher jedzie na wakacje nad Jezioro Loch Noss.) Fineasz: Jesteśmy! Lawrence: Jezioro Loch Noss! (Fineasz, Ferb i Fretka śmieją się.) Linda: Masz rację skarbie. Fretka: Nie mogę uwierzyć, że będę w grupie ratowników razem z Jeremiaszem. Ratownicy z nad jeziora Loch Noss to klasa sama w sobie. Wszyscy muszą się ich słuchać i zawsze wykonywać ich polecenia. Fineasz: Bo coś ich pożre. Fretka: Dokładnie! Ja... że jak? Fineasz: Tak tu napisali. (Czyta magazyn.) Według legendy w mętnych wodach jeziora mieszka Nossie, straszny prehistoryczny potwór. Fretka: Ha, Nossie? Jasne, na pewno! Prehistoryczny potwór z Loch Noss nie istnieje. Mam rację? Lawrence: No cóż, istnieje wiele rzeczy, które istnieją, a wydawałoby się, że nie powinny. Czy Nossie istnieje? Nie wiadomo i chyba o to chodzi. Fretka: Czy to kolejny wywód filozoficzny, bo szczerze mówiąc to nie wiem, czy nawet w Anglii zrozumieliby twoje słowa. (Dojechali do chatki letniskowej i rozpakowują bagaże.) Fineasz: Do Fretki) O! Możliwe, że Nossie przetrwał do naszych czasów, ponieważ wody jeziora są bogate w cynk, stosowany choćby w kremach przeciwsłonecznych. Super! Fretka: No oczywiście! Nossie podwodny cynkożerny dinozaur, to przecież naturalne. I że też ja muszę z wami mieszkać! Fineasz: Nie napisali, że je cynk. Myślę, że raczej wchłania go przez skórę. Zobacz, są nawet jego zdjęcia. (Pokazuje jej zdjęcia w magazynie.) Fretka: Słonik, pień, delfin, kłoda, dętka, kłoda, orangutan w jakiejś dziwnej peruce, kłoda, kłoda, jesteś za młody i nie wiesz co to jest, kłoda, kłoda. Większość to same kłody. I nie upokorzcie mnie po raz kolejny, bo ja wiem, budując jakaś łódź, żeby znaleźć tego potwora. Fineasz: Ha? Jakaś łódź, żeby znaleźć tego potwora? Ferb, masz na myśli to co ja mam na myśli. Ej, gdzie jest Pepe? (Pepe podnieca do brzegu rzeki, zagląda na swój przenośny, nadgarstkowy komunikator.) Nadgarstkowy komunikator: Logowanie. (Do agenta podpływa łódka wyrzeźbiona w kłodzie. Pepe zakłada fedorę i wskakuje do niej. Płynie w niej zgodnie z prądem rzeki i wpływa do zakazanego tunelu wyrytego w skale. Wewnątrz z początku jest ponuro, ale następnie włącza się światło i mechaniczne roboty śpiewają piosenkę Misja.) Przed nami nowa misja, jak fajnie, jak fajnie! Nowiutka misja, co w niej czeka nas? Idziemy po rozkazy, rozkazy, rozkazy! Nowiutka misja, co znów czeka nas? Nadgarstkowy komunikator: Wylogowanie. (Pepe wysiada z łódki do Carla, który stoi na brzegu.) Carl: Tam jest wyjście Agencie P. (Pepe wchodzi do bazy.) Major Monogram: Dzień dobry Agencie P! Jak ci się podobało nasze nowe wejście? Potok! Firma chce, żeby przyjście do pracy dostarczało więcej rozrywki. Zrezygnowano jednak z wysokich premii. Yyy, według najnowszych badań sześciolatki o wiele bardziej wolą śpiewające zwierzaki niż dziwne cyfry na kartce papieru, więc... Eh, do rzeczy! Twoja misja! Namierzyliśmy Dundersztyca przy jeziorze Loch Noss. Mamy nagranie rozmowy telefonicznej. (Włącza nagranie.) Mężczyzna: Przykro mi, ale nie dostarczany skrzydełek na dno jeziora. Dundersztyc: Ej No proszę, dam spory napiwek! (Koniec nagrania.) Major Monogram: Analitycy są zgodni. Knucie, skrzydełka, wody jeziora, spory napiwek! To wręcz murowana katastrofa! Musisz go powstrzymać Agencie P! (Pepe salutuje.) (Fineasz i Ferb stoją na molo przy łódce.) Fineasz: Jesteśmy gotowi zdobyć dowód na to, że Nossie istnieje. Fretka: (Podchodzi do nich w stroju ratownika.) No dobra, co kombinujecie? Fineasz: Zbudowaliśmy łódź, żeby znaleźć potwora. Fretka: Co?! Czy nie powiedziałam wam wyraźnie, że właśnie konkretnie tego mieliście nie robić?! Fineasz: Właściwie to powiedziałeś, żebyśmy cię tym razem znowu nie upokorzyli. Bądź spokojna. Fretka: Mamo! Szybko, szybko! Przyłapałam ich! (Podchodzi do nich Linda.) Linda: Już idę, co się tu dzieje? Fretka: No dobra, to gdzie ona jest? Fineasz: Ale co? Fretka: Ta wasza wielka łódź do szukania potwora? Fineasz: Nasza Nosso-łódź? Oto ona! (Wskazuje na małą łódkę, przy której stoją.) Linda: To wasze dzieło? Jestem pod wrażeniem. Fretka: Co? Linda: No tak zbudowali łódź, pływającą i nawet wodoodporną. Naprawdę super. Fretka: (Warczy ze wściekłości.) Linda: W porządku, skoro tak bardzo się boisz. Skarbie! Lawrence: (Podbiega do nich.) Jestem. Linda: Czy mógłbyś popłynąć z chłopcami i dopilnować, żeby im się nie stało nic złego? Lawrence: Więc... (Odbiega, a następnie przybiera z powrotem z całym sprzętem wędkarskim.) ...skoro muszę. Może nawet dam się namówić na opowiedzenie kilku moich słynnych, wędkarskich opowieści. Fretka: No dobrze, może to jest jakaś kara. Nie sądzisz jednak, że to za mało?! Linda: Fakt, zapomniałabym. Proszę! (Daje chłopcom krem przeciwsłoneczny.) Koniecznie nasmarujcie się przed słońcem. Fretka: Ale? Fineasz: Patrz cynk! Linda: Skarbie, żebyś się nie spóźniła na swoją pierwszą zmianę. Fretka: Dobra, daj trochę cynku. (W następnej scenie Fretka jest już na plaży i idzie na swoją zmianę.) Fretka: Wrzuć na luz i bądź pewna siebie, luz i pewność siebie. (Podchodzi do Boba i Jeremiasza stojących przy budce ratownika.) Cześć Jeremiasz! No i jak wyglądam? Jeremiasz: Odlotowo! Bob: A zatem to jest ta słynna Fretka. Bob Webber. Fretka: Bardzo miło panie Webber. Bob: Panie Webber? Och, Pan Webber to mój ojciec. Ja jestem kapitan Webber. Fretka: E, e dobrze. Bob: Dobrze! No to plaża jest teraz wasza. Fretka: Dobrze. Bob: Dobrze! Uwaga na Nossiego. Hahaha! (Odchodzi.) Fretka i Jeremiasz: Hahaha, dobrze. Bob: Dobrze! (Fineasz, Ferb i Lawrence siedzą w Nosso-łodzi na środku jeziora. Mężczyzna łowi ryby, a chłopcy siedzą z tyłu i słuchają jego opowieści.) Lawrence: Wtedy powiedział "Nie zwracaj uwagi, w końcu samo przejdzie". I wiecie co? Przeszło! Po 16 tygodniach. Fineasz: Wow tato! Świetna opowieść! (Ferb podniósł rękę, żeby zwrócić jego uwagę.) E, to my teraz zaczniemy szukać Nossiego, dobrze? Bob: (Słychać go z daleka.) Dobrze! Lawrence: A czy opowiadałem wam już historię jak złowiłem słynnego, gadającego okonia? Fineasz: Tak. Lawrence: Świetnie! A więc było to tak, chłodny kwietniowy poranek, lata 90-te... (Fineasz i Ferb w tunelu do swojego podwodnego pomieszczenia badawczego, o którym Lawrence nie ma pojęcia.)...disco świeciło w niebie, wszyscy dosłownie zwariowali na jego widok... (Chłopcy wchodzą do pomieszczenia.) Fineasz: Dobrze Ferb! Bob: (Słychać go z daleka.) Dobrze! Fineasz: Znajdźmy potwora z jeziora! (Spuścił pływającą kamerę do wody.) Kamera w wodzie! Mamy podgląd? (Ferb na wielkim monitorze włącza podgląd z kamery.) Jeśli Nossie tu jest, to Marco-disco-polo go znajdzie. (Na plaży) Jeremiasz: Fretka nie przejmuj się. Szczerze mówiąc to niewiele się tu dzieje. Fretka: O, to szkoda. A zatem chyba będziemy musieli się świetnie bawić. Jeremiasz: Tak! Hm, możemy ratować się na zmianę. Fretka: (Rozmarzyła się.) A tak! (piosenka Ty i ja) Ciebie ja! (Ciebie ja) A ty mnie! (A ty mnie) Pomagamy, gdy ktoś topi się. Ty i ja, raz i dwa, wody blask... Razem Wenus i Mars! Jeremiasz: (Budzi Fretkę.) Fretka! Fretka! Fretka: (Obudziła się.) Hę, przepraszam. Jeremiasz: E, jak już wspomniałem, ratownik musi być skupiony i skoncentrowany. Fretka: Skupiony, jasne! Jeremiasz: Musisz tylko się uspokoić, trzeźwo myśleć, a będzie dobrze. Fretka: (Zauważyła za Jeremiaszem potwora pływającego w wodzie.) Huh? TO POTWÓR Z JEZIORA!!! WSZYSCY NA BRZEG, (Uderza w dzwonek.) I TO NATYCHMIAST!!! AHHHH! (Wszyscy krzyczą.) NA! BRZEG! (Ludzie wybiegają na brzeg.) AHHHHH! Bob: A, co e? Fretka: Aaaaa! Aaaaaa! Bob: Słuchajcie, tylko spokojnie. (Spanikowany tłum przebiegł przez niego.) Fretka: (Ciągnie ze sobą kobietę.) Zostaw to dziecko, kobieto uciekaj, ratuj własną skórę! Jeremiasz: (Gwiżdże w gwizdek.) Ej Fretka! (Kobieta wyrywa się Fretce.) Ej, ej, ej, no bez paniki. Spokojnie nic nam nie grozi. To tylko mała kłoda. Fretka: Kłoda? He, he, najmocniej przepraszam, możecie już wrócić do wody, dobrze? Bob: Właśnie, że nie dobrze. (Agent P płynie pod wodą i próbuje namierzyć Dundersztyca. Jego urządzenie zostaje wciągnięte przez maszynę podwodną Dundersztyca. W maszynie Dundersztyc steruje ją, gdy nagle słychać dzwonek do drzwi przypominający jego dżingiel.) Dundersztyc: Och? (Pepe wchodzi do pomieszczenia.) Pepe Pan Dziobak? Ha, ha, ha, a już się bałem, że to dostawca ze skrzydełkami. Dwie minuty i nie będę musiał płacić. He tak! (Pepe wyciąga z plecaka opakowanie ze skrzydełkami.) A żeby cię tak, trudno! No dobra, ile to było? 15 tak? Dobra masz 10, 11, poczekaj mam głęboką kieszeń, 1, 2, 3, 4. Proszę 15, no i jeszcze napiwek. (Uruchamia hełm nurków, który spada na agenta.) Ha, ha, ha, całkiem nieźle, prawda? A zatem Panie Dziobaku, (Bierze kawałek skrzydełka do buzi.) pewnie zastanawiasz się co robię na tego pięknego jeziora. Cóż odpowiedź jest prosta, o! Mmm, to jest naprawdę pyszne, chcesz kawałek, masz weź niebieski ser. Ja wolę majonez, więc ty weź ser. Chcesz chusteczkę? (Agent bierze chusteczkę.) Wracając, odpowiedź na to pytanie jest prosta, cynk. W tym jeziorze jest mnóstwo cynku, a ta maszyna filtruje wodę i pozyskuje cynk, widzisz cynk! No, wpadłem więc na pomysł, żeby ten pozyskany z wody cynk wykorzystać, aby móc zawładnąć całym światem. No wiesz cynkiem. Pomyśl, ile cynk może mieć niecnych zastosowań? E, mówię poważnie, masz jakiś pomysł, bo ja żadnego. Spójrz tylko ile cynk ma pożytecznych zastosowań. Lista się nie kończy. A tutaj o, zero! Mam tylko jakiś Zły-Cynko-Lasero-Promieniator, albo, albo, oto, to.. o tutaj proszę wielkie pranie. Nawet nie pamiętam dlaczego to napisałem. Pewnie myślałem, że będę pamiętać. To na pewno był jakiś genialny pomysł. Wielkie pranie! Wielkie pranie! A to szalone, ale ja jestem szalony. (Na plaży) Bob: Dobrze! To twój pierwszy dzień i wiem, że chciałaś zrobić na starym kapitanie dobre wrażenie i dlatego dam ci drugą szansę. Fretka: Dziękuję kapitanie. Bez obaw, teraz wszystko będzie dobrze. Bob: Dobrze! Fretka: (do Jeremiasza) Na plaży zrobiło się pusto, mamy ułatwione zadanie. (Na plażę wchodzi tłum ludzi.) Tłum, nie dam rady! Jeremiasz: Spokojnie, nie bój się. Trzymaj się mnie, a na pewno dasz radę, dobrze? Bob: Dobrze! Jeremiaszu, ze względu na tłum muszę cię przenieść na stanowisko siódme, dobrze? Jeremiasz: Eeee, dobrze. Bob: Dobrze! (Jeremiasz odchodzi.) Fretka, ty zostań tutaj. (Odchodzi.) Fretka: Co!? Ja!? Całkiem sama!? Ale, ale, ale... Chłopiec: Zagrajmy w topielca! Mężczyzna: Mam dość opalania się. Kobieta: A ja potłukę butelki! (Chłopcy szukają Nossiego za pomocą pływającej kamery.) Fineasz: Cip, cip, cip Nossiu, gdzie jesteś. Ferb popatrz! To czerwony śledź. Śledźmy go! Ciekawe dokąd płynie. (Chłopcy śledzą śledzia, który nagle zostaje zaatakowany i chłopcy tracą obraz z kamery.) A to co!? (Kamera jest ciągnięta przez jakieś stworzenie, gdy nagle zostaje wyrwana ze sznurem, którym była przyczepiona do łodzi.) Sprawdź kamery zewnętrzne! (Ferb biegnie sprawdzić, gdy nagle tracą obraz z wszystkich.) Bez kamer przestaniemy cokolwiek... (Gasną wszystkie światła. Włącza się zasilanie awaryjne.) Głos kobiety: Zasilanie awaryjne. Fineasz: (Chłopcy podbiegają do okna.) Koniec szukania dowodów. Co to było? Czy znaleźliśmy potwora z Loch Noss? Ferb: Nie! (Zniszczona pływająca kamera przepływa za oknem.) On znalazł nas. Część II (W pomieszczeniu badawczym Fineasz próbuje włączyć prąd pracując przy kablach.) Fineasz: W porządku Ferb, odpalaj! (Ferb włącza bezpiecznik i światło powraca, ale kamery nadal nie działają.) Super! To dziwne, kamery wciąż nie działają. Teraz jeszcze trudniej będzie zdobyć dowód na istnienie Nossiego. (Fineasz przekazuje Ferbowi kamerę przenośną.) Ty obstaw sterburtę, a ja wezmę rufę. (Nossie wychyla się nad Fineaszem.) Ciekawe kto go zobaczy pierwszy. (Fineasz obraca się i zauważa Nossiego.) Wygrałem! Spokojnie. Żadnych gwałtownych ruchów. (Ferb zaczął się wycofywać, a potwór ruszył za nim.) No dobrze, to może jednak spróbuj panikować. (Nossie chwyci kamerę i porywa ją do wody, gdzie następnie niszczy ją swoim ogonem.) Myślę, że Nossie wcale nas nie atakował, najwyraźniej chciał zniszczyć wszystkie kamery, żeby świat nie dowiedział się, że istnieje naprawdę. (Lawrence siedzi w łodzi na nadal wędkuje i opowiada historię wędkarską.) Lawrence: Miałem do wyboru skakać albo stracić ukochaną parę spodni i nagle mnie uderzyło... (Na plaży Fretka zostaje uderzona piłką w tył głowy.) Fretka: Ych, uważajcie trochę! Mieliście go zakopać, ale głową do góry! Ej stop! Nie pijemy wody z jeziora, to pana też dotyczy! Dziewczynka: Przepraszam, tata chce zobaczyć Nossiego, a ja się boję. Czy on naprawdę istnieje? Fretka: O ja sama już nie wiem. Poprzednim razem dałam się nabrać i mnie poniosło. Czasami widzimy rzeczy które nie istnieją, ale nie bój się. Obiecuję, że cię obronię gdy...ja...to... (Zobaczyła pływającego potwora.) POTWÓR Z LOCH NOSS!!! (Wszyscy zaczęli uciekać z wody.) Szybko, uciekaj ile tylko masz sił w swoich nóżkach. Biegnij wzdłuż torów na północ. Do granicy dotrzesz przed zachodem. Wtop się w tłum. Przefarbuj włosy. Znajdź jakąś pracę i odłóż tyle, żeby wystarczyło na bilet za ocean. Gdy wszystko ucichnie, ktoś się z tobą skontaktuje. Bob: Fretko! Czy to właśnie ten twój potwór? (Wyciąga potwora, który okazuje się dmuchaną zabawką. Przywiązany do niego jest Baljeet.) Fretka: Huh? Baljeet: To ja. Bob: Wpadłeś po uszy chłopcze. Dobrze! To tylko mały kawalarz, spokojnie. Baljeet: (Spod niego wynurza się Buford.) Powiedziałeś, że będzie zabawnie. Buford: I jest, bo wpadłeś po uszy. (Śmieje się.) Bob: Fretka, co to wszystko u licha ma znaczyć?! Fretka: Przepraszam kapitanie Webber, myślałam, że to... Bob: Wiem, wiem, słuchaj. Zdradzę ci tajemnicę. Potwór z Loch Noss nie istnieje, to tylko stara legenda jak Yeti, albo twarz na Marsie. Zrozum, udajemy, że Nossie istnieje, żeby turyści z całego świata kupowali nasze koszulki i pamiątki, ale to tylko... (Wyjmuje śnieżną kulę, którą przypadkowo opuszcza na jakiegoś chłopca.) Chłopiec: Ała! Bob: ...bajka. Dobrze? Fretka: Dobrze. Bob: Dobrze! A zatem cokolwiek zobaczysz, nie chcę już nigdy więcej słyszeć... Fretka: TO POTWÓR Z JEZIORA! RATUJ SIĘ KTO MOŻE SZYBKO! (Tłum przebiega przez Boba.) (Fineasz i Ferb patrzą przez okno na Nossiego, który niszczy kamerę.) Fineasz: Ferb, czy wziąłeś ten mały aparat cyfrowy, który nosisz na parady? (Ferb podaje go mu, a następnie Fineasz robi zdjęcie Nossiemu. Potwór się zdenerwował i podpłynął do okna.) Czekaj, czekaj, czek...! Popatrz na to. (Niszczy aparat.) Rozumiesz, nikt się o tobie nie dowie. (Nossie popłynął.) Ej, gdzie on zniknął? (Nossie wypłynął do pomieszczenia.) Czy się mylę, czy łatwiej cię znaleźć niż naszego dziobaka Pepe. (W maszynie podwodnej Dundersztyca Dundersztyc jest przejedzony skrzydełkami.) Dundersztyc: Eh-yh przerwa! Muszę chwilę odetchnąć. Och! Nie potrzebnie jadłem te w ostrej panierce zaraz po tych w sosie miodowym. A tak swoją drogą wiesz czego nigdy nie zrozumiem? Dżinów! Mówią, że możesz mieć wszystko czego zapragniesz, a potem dodają jakiś haczyk. Np. chcesz wysoko skakać, a on zamienia cię w żabę. Dlaczego? Kto na tym zyska? Może dżin. Ale gdzie w tym sens. (Pepe wyjmuje pilnik i piłuje kraty w hełmie.) Powinieneś walczyć z dżinami, a nie ze mną. To nie ja jestem zły, dżiny one stanowią problem. Hh, już wiem! Folia z cynku! Eh, ale w niej nie ma nic złego. (Chłopcy dają Nossiemu hot-dogi.) Fineasz: Proszę, może chcesz hot-doga? (Nossie powąchał je, a następnie zjadł. Uszczęśliwiony wspaniałym smakiem zaczął szaleć w wodzi jak foka. Wodą zachlapał chłopów.) Polubił je. (piosenka: Mój wodny druh) Mam przyjaciela, który pod wodą dom swój ma. To mój wodny druh. (To mój wodny druh.) Mój wodny druh. Nie jest malutki, ani chudziutki, a pachnie tak jak sto zgniłych kurzych jaj. Nigdy nie przestanę przyjaźnią mocną darzyć go, bo to mój wodny druh. (To mój wodny druh) Mój wodny druh. (Strasznie mokry stwór) To mój wodny druh. (I żaden z niego gbur) Mój wodny druh. Fineasz: (Słychać dzwonek telefonu.) Hej dzwoni telefon! (Włącza wideofon.) Halo? Baljeet: Słuchajcie, czy wasza lodówka dobrze chodzi? Fineasz: Eee, niestety nie mamy tutaj lodówki. Baljeet: Złapcie ją zanim ucieknie! (Cisza) Eh, mówiłeś, że będzie śmiesznie. (Wychyla się Buford.) Buford: I jest! Co za osioł! (Śmieje się.) To sprawdza się w wielu przypadkach. (Rozłączyli się.) Fineasz: (Do chłopców podszedł Nossie.) Och, cześć Nossiu, to tylko nasz wideofon. Gdy z kimś rozmawiamy widać go na tym ekranie, natomiast on widzi to. (Wyświetlą widok, na którym widać Nossiego.) Coś nie tak? Zaczekaj, stój, nie robiliśmy ci zdjęcie. (Potwór odpłynął.) Wracaj. (Fretka siedzi niedaleko jeziora z dala od wszystkich.) Fretka: Wciąż nie wierzę, że mnie zwolnił. Tym razem naprawdę go widziałam. Jeremiasz: Fretka? Czy wszystko gra? Fretka: Dobrze wiem, że to fatalnie brzmi, ale wierz mi ja naprawdę go widziałam. Nie mówię o tych razach, kiedy to faktycznie nie był on, ale ostatnim razem to naprawdę był on. Ale ty mi wierzysz, prawda? Jeremiasz: Wiesz... Hm... Fretka: Rozumiem. Dzisiaj rano ja też bym sobie nie uwierzyła. Nawet naśmiewałam się z moich... braci! Właśnie! Przyznają mi racje! Na pewno szukają dowodów, że Nossie istnieje. (W pomieszczeniu badawczym.) Fineasz: Nic nie rozumiem. Jesteśmy pewnie pierwszymi ludźmi, którym Nossie zaufał i co z tego? Dobra Ferb akwalungi! (W maszynie podwodnej Dundersztyca.) Dundersztyc: Widzę, że z tego akwenu pobrałem już cały cynk. Najwyższy czas przenieść się w inny kwadrant! Kwadrant? Kwadrant...? Kwa... prawdę mówiąc to bardzo dziwne słowo. Kwadrant! Kwadrant...? Kwadrant! Rozumiesz to? Teraz to nawet nie brzmi jak słowo. (Fineasz i Ferb wypłynęli w strojach do nurkowania w poszukiwaniu Nossiego.) Fineasz: Ej spójrz, to Nossie! Nie wygląda dobrze. Co się stało mały? (Patrzy na swój cynkometr.) O nie! Poziom cynku w wodzie bardzo mocno spada. Nossie potrzebuje do życia cynku. (Ferb podaje mu krem przeciwsłoneczny.) Krem z filtrem? Z cynkiem! Dobry pomysł Ferb! Proszę Nossiu, zaraz poczujesz się lepiej. (Chłopiec wciera mu krem w głowę. Nossie odzyskał siły, ale przestraszył się nadpływającej maszyny Dundersztyca i ucieka.) Jak myślisz, dokąd popłynął? (Zauważyli maszynę.) Co to?! (Zostają przez nią wciągani, więc chwycili się za wodorost. Nossie ratuje chłopców i uderza w bok maszyny.) (Dindersztyc i Pepe przez uderzenie podskoczyli w niej.) Dundersztyc: A, co-c-co to było!? (Kiedy hełm upadł, kraty wypadły.) Eh, próbowałeś ode mnie uciec, a ja ci dałem ostre skrzydełko. Jednak przyznaj, że złapałem cię jak... (Pepe uderza Dundersztyca.) (Nossie wysadza Fineasza i Ferb w ich pomieszczeniu badawczym.) Fineasz: Dzięki Nossiu! Teraz rozumiemy. Jeśli pokażemy ludziom dowód, że istniejesz, to już nigdy nie daliby ci spokoju. (Nossie kręci głową, a następnie z powrotem zanurza się. Chłopcy rozmawiają z nim przez okno.) Szkoda, że nie istniejesz Nossiu, bo gdybyś istniał zostalibyśmy przyjaciółmi. (Puszcza oko do Nossiego, a potwór mu odpowiada. Chłopcy wracają do łódki.) Lawrence: Powiedziałem "słuchaj masz rację, to świetna piosenka, ale słowa śrubokręt dla każdego nie mają trochę racji bytu, prawda? (Dundersztyc i Agent P walczą w maszynie.) Dundersztyc: Teraz cię mam Pepe Panie Dziob... (Przewrócił się na skrzydełko. Maszyna uderzyła w pomieszczenie badawcze i pociągnęła ze sobą łódkę.) Lawrence: To niemożliwe, żebym w tych wodach złowił coś tak dużego. (Dundersztyc atakuje Pepe, gdy agent go wykopuje. Agent P zauważa przez okno, że maszyna pcha ze sobą łódkę z Fineaszem i Ferbem.) Dundersztyc: Nie uciekniesz, chwila... a ty dokąd? (Pepe zamyka się w łazience.) Och, wszystko jasne, tak działają skrzydełka. (Słyszy pukanie i widzi Pepe za oknem na sąsiadującej maszynie.) Zaraz, ale jak ty...? O wydostałeś się przez... rozumiem. Lawrence: (Pepe wspina się po tunelu do łódki. Zobaczył rów w wodzi.) Tak czy utknąłem 4 godziny od najbliższego sklepu ze sprzętem dentystycznym. Agent P! (Maszyna Dundersztyca i pomieszczenie badawcze wpadają w rów, natomiast łódka zostaje wystrzelona przez tunel pomiędzy pomieszczeniem a nią. Pepe trzyma się za koniec łódki.) Lawrence: Nie miałem innego wyjścia jak siedzieć i czekać. (Pepe siedzi już z tylu razem z Fineaszem i Ferbem i terkocze.) Fineasz i Lawrence: O tu jesteś Pepe! (Kapitan Webber zająca skrzydełka na plaży.) Bob: Mmm.. przepyszne. Najlepsze w całym mieście. Dobrze! Chyba pójdę troszeczkę popływać. Ta cała zasada, żeby czekać 20 minut po posiłku to przesąd. Wmawiamy to wszystkim, żeby sprzedawać nasze pamiątki. (Wszedł do wody i przez lornetkę zauważył chłopców i Lawrence'a pędzących w łódce w jego kierunku.) Coś szybko płynie ta łódka, zejdę jej z drogi... (Złapał go skurcz.) Aj! (Fretka zauważyła, że mężczyzna ma kłopot.) Lawrence: A ja siedziałem i czekałem. Trwało to już... Bob: Co za ból! A to pech! Lawrence: Godziny dłużyły się niemiłosiernie... (Fretka w ostatniej chwili ratuje kapitana. Łódka wypada na plażę.) Wtedy wszyscy pomyśleli, że jest już za późno, a ja się nie poddałem. (Zatrzymali się.) I tak właśnie złapałem słynnego, gadającego okonia. Fineasz: Super historia. (Kapitan i Fretka są już na brzegu.) Fretka: Jak się czujesz kapitanie? Bob: Dobrze! Dzięki tobie Fretko! Może chciałabyś ponownie zostać naszym ratownikiem. Fretka: Cóż... dobrze! (Śmieje się z Jeremiaszem.) Bob: Nie rozumiem. Fineasz: O cześć Fretka! Fretka: Znaleźliście?! Macie dowód, że Nossie naprawdę istnieje!? Fineasz: Mogę uczciwie zapewnić, że żaden straszliwy, człekożerny potwór nie mieszka w tym jeziorze. Tłum: No nie! Fretka: Co?! A więc w jeziorze mieszka niegroźny i przyjazny potwór. Czy macie dowód na to? Hm? Fineasz: Czy mamy dowód, nie. (Puszcza oko do tłumu.) Ferb: Cóż, gdyby do stworzenie istniało, wszyscy mielibyśmy obowiązek chronić jego środowisko, zwyczaje i bezpieczeństwo. Mężczyzna: Ej chwila moment słuchajcie. Ten chłopiec powiedział coś naprawdę, n-naprawdę nudnego. Mężczyzna 2: Racja idziemy do domu. (Tłum się rozchodzi.) Fineasz: Według mnie to nie było nudne. Fretka: Wiecie co myślę? Myślę, że znaleźliście Nossiego, ale nie zdobyliście dowodów jego istnienia tylko po to, żebym wyszła na idiotkę na oczach tych... (Zauważyła przegryzioną kamerę, która podpłynęła do brzegu.) Chwileczkę. (Podbiega do niej i ją podnosi.) Proszę, proszę. Tylko jedno zwierzę ma taką wielką szczękę. Tak, więc mam dowód! Będą musieli...uwierzyć... (Patrzy na smutnych Fineasza i Ferba.) A może zrobiliście to specjalnie, żeby chronić Nossiego. Och, czyli muszę teraz słusznie postąpić, czy tak? Fineasz: Jesteśmy z ciebie dumni. (Ferb pokazuje kciuka.) Fretka: (Wrzuca kamerę do śmietnika.) Tak, tak Fretka zwariowała, ale potwór jest bezpieczny. (Nossie się przed nią wychyla z wody.) Pięknie! Nie mogłeś trochę wcześniej? (Potwór całuje ją.) Ja też. Napisy końcowe (Dundersztyc pozostał w swojej maszynie podwodnej.) Dundersztyc: Najwyraźniej tu utknąłem. Nareszcie przypomnę sobie o co chodziło z tym wielkim praniem bo... o! (Zauważył stertę brudnych ubrań.) Teraz pamiętam. Dzisiaj wtorek. Już wiem, wyjdę w taki sam sposób jak Pepe Pan Dziobak. (Zamyka się w łazience i próbuje spuścić się w toalecie. Niestety nie udaje mu się i woda z toalety rozlewa się po łazience.) Och! Ych! To wcale nie tak miało być! Ach, teraz naprawdę muszę zrobić pranie! Kategoria:Scenariusze Kategoria:Scenariusze sezonu 2